Little One
by Endova Elixabete
Summary: Mathias works on a farm with his brother Berwald, in a small village. Everything is nice, he feels as though life couldn't get much better. Well, maybe if he had someone to love it would be nicer... Though there isn't anyone in the town that interests him. None at all. But what happens when he finds a small man with shining silver wings, sitting in his garden?
1. Prologue

It was any other normal day for Mathias Kohler. Earlier that morning he had gotten up, stretching as he deserted his bed in favor of filling his empty stomach. The sun was shining in through the window, casting a bright yellow glow over everything in the bedroom. He yawned, reaching to open his door and exited the room. He walked down the long hallway, admiring all of the paintings he and his younger brother had accumulated over the years from both of them painting, or from receiving them as gifts or buying them. He stopped as his eyes landed on one in particular. Mathias bowed a little towards it to get a better look.

On the painting lay many painted flowers, each one looking just as different from one another as the next. Vines were painted throughout the background, intertwining with each other, tangling over and around some of the small flowers as water droplets lay on the petals and in small pools in parts of the vines, reflecting images above them. If you weren't paying close attention, you might not notice the tiniest of details in the painting. Though once you found the small image, it would be what you would have noticed the most.

Hidden under one of the flowers, a small boy poked his head out, though he looked as though he were still trying to hide as he stood, curiously looking at the observer of the painting. He had blond hair that lightly touched his shoulders and a small, nimble hand resting on the petal of the flower he attempted to hide behind. He had large, dark blue eyes that were almost a deep purple in color. His eyebrows were arched up slightly in amusement, though his expression seemed to look rather uninterested. He wore a dark, forest green colored tunic that covered his torso, down to the mid-thigh of his legs. He wore a tiny pair of brown flat shoes that covered just enough to be necessary. The most interesting thing, though, were his _wings_. The boy was a fairy, his tiny wing spreading out from his back in a more adorable than anything style. His hair and clothes seemed to be stuck down to his body, like water had been poured on him.

Mathias sighed, looking over the painting as he stood up straight. He had never been very fond of the painting, actually. In fact, it rather bored him. He wondered what his brother's fascination with the object had to have been.

"Tino painted it." His younger brother had reasoned as he hung it in the hallway a few months back.

Ah, of course. _Tino_ had painted it. _Tino_, the neighbor boy. _Tino_, the farmer boy who lived alone with his small dog, Hanatamago. _Tino_, the one who had captured Mathias' brother's heart the moment he laid eyes upon him. Of _course_ they would keep a painting that _Tino_ had made himself.

Mathias rolled his eyes. His younger brother was certainly one of a kind. He scared the poor little Finnish boy the second they met. Though the two slowly started to grow closer over the few years they knew each other, Mathias suspected that Tino was still a bit skittish when around Berwald. And he was _pretty_ sure Tino didn't appreciate being called 'wife'.

Mathias then made his way to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway. He looked over the small kitchen, smiling as the sun made yellow patterns on the hardwood flooring. Walking over to the counter, he cut himself a slice of bread, then pulled a piece of cheese from a nearby basket and placed it on top, taking a bite. He hummed in approval, smiling to himself.

When he finished, he took a small cup and filled it with milk that Berwald had taken from the family cow earlier that morning. He took a long sip from the cup, then placed it in the washbasin and headed outdoors to start his own work for the day.

He walked to the barn and opened the door, greeting the few animals that they owned. A horse, a large bull, and of course, the family cow. He took the bull, appropriately named Hamnet due to his stubborn nature that he possessed.

"All right, Hamnet. Time to get to work." He took the bull from his stall and brought him to the field, placing the plow's straps around him. He looked up from his work for a moment, watching as his brother received a basket from Tino, their neighbor.

Tino was a sweet young boy. As he talked with Berwald, his face brightened, a smile pulling onto his face easily, like it was meant to be placed there, making its own home on his cute and boyish face. He fiddled with his pale blond hair, fixing his hat as it started to slide from the top of his head. He was a bit short, Mathias' outstandingly tall brother easily towered over him as the two stood, still talking.

Berwald adjusted his thick glasses a few times, a habit that showed if he were nervous, as a small blush crept onto his cheeks. Mathias chuckled to himself. Perhaps they were flirting. As if. Berwald had never been one to flirt, let alone be any good at it. Mathias watched as he handed a pail of milk to the small Finnish boy and ran a hand through his own bright blond hair after waving a good bye to Tino.

As he was leaving, Tino spotted Mathias and waved to he and Berwald at the same time. Mathias returned the gesture and went to working, pushing the plow through the field with the aid of his bull and when that was finished, he took Hamnet to his pasture to let him walk around.

"Good work." He complimented, smiling at the bull, then closed the gate. He pulled a bag from the barn containing seeds and dropped them onto the plowed field, working up and down in straight lines, just as his late father had taught him. He stretched his back, rubbing the lower half after he had finished. He walked over to the house, sitting by the back door.

He rubbed the sweat that had previously accumulated on his forehead. For an early spring day, it sure was warm. The summer was bound to hit them brutally. Mathias stared out at the fields, admiring his work as a gentle breeze picked up. He closed his eyes, silently thanking the gods for the cool waft of air.

"Hmm." Mathias opened his eyes to look up at his brother.

"Hey, Berwald." He greeted, smiling widely. "Did you woo Tino yet?" He teased, laughing a bit at his own joke.

Berwald blushed lightly, covering his face with one hand, feigning fixing his glasses higher on his nose. "He brought eggs." He said simply, handing a cup of water to Mathias.

Mathias took the cup gladly, taking a long drink. "Thanks." He said.

His brother nodded and turned, leaving back into the house, probably to wash up or clean in there, Mathias figured. He looked over to the pot of flowers next to himself and frowned, they looked dry. Mathias shrugged, tossing the remainder of his water into the pot. It wasn't much, but it would do until he felt like standing and bringing water from the nearby well.

As the tiny water droplets flew through the air, they dropped, quickly landing on the flowers. Mathias paused when he heard a tiny shriek to his side, from where the potted flowers were. He raised an eyebrow, then looked around a little. Thinking it were a bit strange, the moved to a kneeling position and looked into the flowers, moving a few out of the way when he saw a bit of peach coloring.

As he moved the petals, he froze. Sitting in the bottom of the pot was a small man. He was rubbing the top of his straw-blond hair with his small hand. A strange, little curl poked from the side of his head and his tiny, naked body was soaked with water. He sat in a puddle in the pot, the water easily reaching higher than his ankles. On his back were two small, silver wings, one torn a bit at the edge.

Mathias stared in misbelieve, shocked as to what was sitting before him. The small creature lowered his head and opened his eyes to look at the Danish man, his eyebrows lifting, but his expression stayed the same. Somehow he seemed familiar to Mathias.

"_Who_… _Who are you_?" Mathias asked, still staring at the small man.

/Author's Note/

Hey everyone! This is my first story for Hetalia and the first fanfiction I've written in YEARS. I'm not fully used to Fanfiction's system. I haven't submit in years XD

This is a new account of mine. I used to have an old one, but the work is terrible. Seriously. /laughs/

So let me know if anyone likes this, if they do, I'll continue! And if not, well… ^_^;

Reviews would be awesome, I would love critiques! I haven't written much in a LONG while, and I would like to get better, so PLEASE send me a critique if you have the time! I appreciate it! ;A;

I do not own Hetalia, but I own this story's ideas and concepts! 3


	2. Chapter 1

Mathias stared at the tiny creature in disbelief. Could something so small, so human-like, even though it was nothing like a human at all, even exist? I mean _look_ at it. Think about it yourself. If _you_ had seen something like this in _your_ garden, would _you_ believe it at first?

Mathias blinked a few times, and then rubbed his eyes with the knuckles of his left hand, going back to staring at the little being. The fairy stared back at him in what seemed to be just as equal shock, though it didn't show on his face at all, minus the raised eyebrows of his. For some reason, this seemed familiar to Mathias. The blank face with the dull eyes, the raised eyebrows, the dreary blond hair, the small hands, small feet, and the silver wings. He thought about it for a bit, but couldn't quite place where he had seen something like this before. His mind was racing everywhere, not focusing on much, though he _could_ come up with a few explanations as to what was going on.

One, maybe he had been dropped on his head quite a few times as a child by his parents and other authority figures. Perhaps they all had been a bit rough or reckless with Mathias when he was just a boy. Maybe they hadn't been paying attention too many times and he hit his head. Or maybe when they were younger, when he and Berwald had wrestled and fought (or perhaps like they still did nowadays on occasion) he had hit his head. Then, while he sat here and thought, knocked his head and hadn't noticed. And now because of it, he was seeing hallucinations.

Two, he was dreaming. Perhaps as he closed his eyes, he had fallen asleep, not realizing how tired he was from all of the work. Maybe he worked himself a bit too hard and his body took the first opportunity it found to relieve itself. Maybe he was so tired that he couldn't even tell and he had straight away fallen into a deep, deep sleep. Maybe he hadn't even woken up yet that morning! It could have been the middle of the night, for all he had known. He could still be lying safe and snug in his bed, curled up under the blankets.

And three, _Mathias had gone crazy_. He had completely, in some way, gone utterly mad. He had lost all of his marbles, had a few screws loose, gone bananas. He was a basket case, a nougat head, a nut job. His elevator did _not _go all the way to the top. However you phrase it or whatever you call him, his mind had cracked completely. He was no longer Mathias, but instead he had turned into some other man, one that not even a Mathias with his belly filled with the finest of lagers could imagine of paring with. He was a _new_ man. He was now a man that was worthy of being tied up and drawn apart by four horses. Or perhaps even worse. He didn't want to think about it.

Of all three choices, Mathias liked to think that the first two choices were best. He didn't want to think that number three would even be an option. Though, at this rate, it may as well have been. Mathias had no idea as to what he had been staring at.

Well, he _knew_ what it was. It was a fairy. Though that didn't necessarily mean that he would believe it. I mean, look at it. It you were working in your garden, and you happened across a tiny being such as a fairy, would you believe it straight away? I don't think so. I mean, you've never seen a fairy, right? Never in your lifetime, so if you saw one now, what makes you think that you would just drop your views and- opps. Sorry. Breaking the fourth wall.

Mathias blinked again, frowning as he lost contact with the tiny fairy. He arched an eyebrow as he looked side to side in the pot. Had he really seen the little man? Maybe he really /had/ been making things up. Maybe all of this /had/ been a figment of his imagination.

He sighed, continuing to stare at the pot of flowers, but soon saw a few of the flowers swaying apart in a pattern. He focused a bit on the way the flowers moved to the sides, his eyes narrowing. He reached forward and pushed the flowers apart again, spotting the little man once again. The man turned, staring back at Mathias. His expression never seemed to change, not even once, though his eyebrows seemed to rise as if he were startled or curious.

Mathias reached forward and went to touch the being, to see if he were truly there and _not_ just a figment of Mathias' imagination. The fairy immediately ducked his head, moving to the side, as he braced himself with his hands behind his back against the stems of the flowers. Mathias moved to touch him again, but the fairy dodged another time, slipping past his fingers. Mathias continued his onslaught of movements, hoping to try and touch the small creature, if only a tiny bit. The small man didn't seem to want this to happen, for he dodged every attack that Mathias threw his way. He seemed to stumble a lot though. Maybe his ankle had been injured. Mathias immediately stopped.

If he hurt his ankle, he'd be in a lot of pain, and Mathias' constant pestering to touch him wouldn't be helping in the slightest. In fact, it'd be making things worse! He _had_ seemed to whimper a bit every so often, a pained look on his dull face. Mathias could be making the poor thing hurt! That would be terrible He would _never_ intend to actually hurt him, he just want to touch him! To see what he felt like.

Mathias quickly pulled away, frowning at the boy. He was panting, his arm around him, touching the opposite shoulder. His breathing was ragged, he obviously seemed to not be the type to run or use too much physical activity. Maybe he did something else? He obviously wasn't a farmer or anything. Maybe he was a blacksmith… With scrawny arms… Yeah…

But wait! Did they even have jobs? Maybe they all just did what they want, and scavenged their food. Maybe they only did what was necessary. Or maybe they _did_ have jobs. What kind of jobs were they? Did they even have a _farmer_ or a _blacksmith_? Maybe they _did_ have farming, but for things like butterflies, or mice. And maybe they _did_ have blacksmiths! For things like staffs or wands. Something to face off the brutal might of danger!

All right, maybe Mathias' mind was going a bit too far…

After thinking for a bit, and keeping an eye on the fairy so he would not get away again, Mathias dared to speak. "H-hey…" He started, after the initial shock and asking of 'Who are you?'. "My name is Mathias, what's your name?" He asked, sitting in a more comfortable position. He leaned in a bit closer to the fairy, so he didn't have to yell.

The fairy stared up at him for what seemed like an eternity. Did he hear him? Maybe he hadn't. Maybe he had spoken too quietly. Or what if the fairy was deaf? Then he wouldn't be able to hear at all! What if Mathias was being rude to the fairy, assuming that he could hear like Mathias could? Or what if fairies couldn't hear at all? What if their species couldn't hear in general? They may have a different way of communicating! Mathias almost face palmed physically. How could he be so impolite?

The man opened his mouth as if to say something, then seemed to ponder it and think again, closing his mouth again. He looked around, left and right, and then behind him. He appeared to be confused. He looked back up to Mathias yet again, opening his mouth, though this time he actually spoke.

"_Lukas_."

That's _it_? That's all he gets? All right, well his name is _Lukas_. That much he knows. What kind of name was Lukas anyway? Greek? Or English? Or something… Lukas was a strange name to hear around these parts. It wasn't very popular in Denmark. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he had heard of someone with the name.

He stared down at Lukas, now smiling. "Hey, Lukas. How are you?" He asked. He would keep the topic of what Lukas was out of mind for now, asking about it later. Mathias flashed a bright smile at the fairy as he leaned down to rest his chin on his hand.

Lukas just stared at him, then looked around a bit, seeming as though he still were nervous or scared being in Mathias' presence. He didn't seem to make a move to leave though, so Mathias took that as a good sign.

Though the little fairy didn't say anything at all. He didn't mutter a word.

How could he? Such rude behavior! Mathias was being kind, friendly even, but the fairy seemed to be ignoring him? What a pompous little man! How _dare_ he be so unkind to someone? _Especially_ someone trying to be so friendly with him!

But wait. What if he wasn't being arrogant at all? What if Lukas meant something else? Maybe it was in some secret /fairy/ language. And maybe it meant something else, similar to _'I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you're saying'_, or _'I'm sorry, but could you repeat that? I didn't quite catch it, my good sir'_.

Or maybe he _was_ being haughty. Maybe he didn't _want_ to talk to Mathias. Maybe he thought so much better of himself that he just didn't want to talk. Maybe 'Lukas' meant _'Leave me alone'_ or _'I don't care for you, so go away'_.

Or maybe Mathias' mind was overreacting again. Maybe Lukas really was just his name.

But what if he wasn't?

Mathias shook the thoughts from his head. He really was overreacting.

"Hey, Lukas? Is that your name?" Mathias decided to make conversation with the fairy. Then maybe he could figure some things out. He could learn if they spoke the same way, if they thought the same way, and most importantly what brought the tiny man to Mathias' flower pot. He pressed the flowers down a bit and lowered his hand, smiling brightly.

The winged-man nodded. He didn't seem to want to say anything else. Wow. Maybe he really was egotistical. He didn't seem to want to talk to Mathias at all.

Well at least he knew his name.

Mathias was able to shrug it off. Maybe he was just shy. I mean, wasn't that normal for the little beings? He could have sworn that he'd heard someone say that at one point in time. "Where are you from?" He asked.

Lukas looked behind himself, raising an arm to point to the woods across the field Mathias had been working on that morning. He looked back to Mathias as he lowered his arm, his expression as bored as Mathias had ever seen.

Was his expression always like that? Were fairies always so emotionless looking? Lukas had yet to show one appearance besides one of dullness. He seemed as if his face was in a permanent state of bore. His little lips stuck in a little pout.

"So you're from the forest, right?" Another nod from Lukas.

Mathias sighed. "All right then. Here. You must be starving or something. Would you like to come into my house?" He gave the little fairy a smile, placing his upturned hand down in front of him. "Climb on and I can take you inside. I'll get you something to eat, okay?"

Lukas watched as Mathias placed his hand on the dirt, then looked up to his face again. He shook his head, a firm yet silent 'no' being said.

"Come on, please? Lukas, you've been out here all morning, and you look really thin. Not that I've ever seen a fairy or whatever before, but you look thin to human standards…." Mathias was obviously concerned for his little friend. He did indeed look thin, way too thin, to be walking around and doing other things. "And then there's your wing. Lukas, you're hurt. Let me take you inside to fix you…"

A look of worry flashed over Lukas' eyes as he turned his head to look at his injured wing. He let out what sounded like a small whimper as he reached over, holding onto his shoulder with the injured wing.

"D-don't worry!" Mathias urged, offering a small, sad smile. "We'll fix you up just fine, okay?" He placed his hand closer to the fairy, wanting Lukas to climb on so he could help the poor little creature.

Lukas turned around to face Mathias again, though he looked about ready to try and flee again. Mathias bit his lip, hoping that he wouldn't and would just give in and let the Danish man help him. Eventually, Lukas gave in, climbing onto the Danish man's hand and sitting on his little knees. He looked up to Mathias expectantly as Mathias' grin only grew.

The Dane raised his hand, pulling it closer to his face to get a better look at Lukas. The tiny fairy nearly fell to his side form the sudden impact of wind and let out a pained sound, reaching for his shoulder again. Mathias quickly frowned.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you…" He said, coaxing Lukas to relax. "I'm sorry. I'll be more gentle next time." He promised, crossing his heart.

Lukas nodded, readjusting his sitting position to be a bit more comfortable.

"See? I won't hurt you! Not on purpose! So you can tru-"

"Mathias? Who're you talking to?"

Mathias turned quickly to see Berwald standing in the doorway of the house yet again, staring down at the older man, his brows furrowed in confusion. His one hand was up at his glasses, adjusting the thick rims higher up onto his nose, a habit he'd gotten accustomed to since he started wearing them years ago.

"N-no one, Berwald! There's no one to talk to out here! What do you think? I'm crazy?" Mathias waved his hand at Berwald, letting out a 'pfft' noise through his lips. "Don't be silly! _You're_ the one that's crazy! Jeez, accusing me of talking to nothing… You're hearing things!" Mathias was obviously nervous, his palms starting to sweat, along with his forehead more so than it had been before.

Berwald cleared his throat, a sign that he _knew_ Mathias was faking, but he didn't press anything. "You should… Come inside. I think the heat's getting to you…" He said. He stepped outside, motioning for Mathias to walk inside of their small house.

Mathias turned back to Lukas, muttering a quick; "I'm sorry." Before he reached, dropping the little man into his shirt pocket. He stood, turning back to Berwald and stretching. He walked past the Swedish male, flashing bright smile and saluting him.

He attempted to rush and hide in his room, giving him ample time to talk and heal his new friend, but Berwald stopped him, his gruff voice stern.

"Tino is coming over later…" He started. "He wants to come for dinner. I said he could."

Mathias spun in the doorway leading to the hallway, facing back to Berwald. "Really? Congratulations! Did he finally accept your proposal?" Mathias smiled wide. Perhaps the Finnish male had finally decided on taking a husband in Berwald.

Berwald shook his head. "Not yet. One day…" He said, more confidently than he felt on the inside.

Mathias felt for him. He had seen the way his Swedish step-brother had looked to the small Finn, taking an immediate liking to him from the moment their eyes first met. Though he felt frustrated for his brother, he couldn't help but adore Tino. Tino could make him so angry for turning down Berwald, but the moment Berwald laid eyes on him, Mathias knew he had nothing to worry about when it came to their relationship. He knew the other would give in. It was only a matter of time. And Berwald was stubborn enough to never give up.

"Well good luck with him! I know you can reel him in! Like a salmon!"

Berwald ignored the comment, moving to speak again. "For dinner I was going to make-"

It was going to be a nightmare for Mathias to get away from Berwald at this rate.

A/N

Hello, everyone! Sorry this took so long! I accidentally deleted this chapter twice, then I lost motivation, and then finals came up for school, so I was busy! OTL

I'm sorry if this chapter seems slow, but it'll pick up soon. Once again, sorry. I'd like to develop the characters a bit before diving into the main problem that will occur in this story. But hopefully I'll get to it next chapter.

So, while writing this, looking at the reviews really helped. They got my motivation back and everything XD So hopefully a lot more chapters will come after this. Here's to motivation! I also wrote another story. A one-shot if you want to check it out! It's another DenNor. I hope you like it!

So, until next time!

And because I failed to mention it in the first chapter, Characters do not belong to me, I'm not earning a profit, I only write this story for fun.


End file.
